bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Deloris Barnes
Deloris Abernathy "Dellie" Barnes was a young human woman who lived during the 19th century. She was the adoptive daughter of Oracle and Annabelle Barnes. When her father and boyfriend were killed by a gunslinger vampire known only as Black, Deloris sought vengeance. And once confronting him, she nearly died but Annabelle saved her life, brought her to Oracle, and the two took her in and trained her how to hunt. And for a time, she, Oracle, and Anna lived together as a family, but one day, along with Anna, Deloris was killed by a group of demons. Her death as well haunted Oracle. History Early Life Deloris was born in 1868 and lived with her father after her mother died. When her father was murdered, she ran away from her hometown of Sweetwater and swore she would have revenge. After she stumbles into Logan and William's camp, she follows them on their bounty hunt adventure. After several days, Deloris encountered Logan and shot him, only to find out he was a fallen beast. Logan was about to kill Deloris when Oracle and Anna arrived and saved her. After explaining the supernatural world, the two took her in and taught her how to hunt. They also adopted her and she grew to call Oracle and Anna her family. Personality Deloris has been described as an optimistic, kind-hearted, and innocent human being as well as headstrong, stubborn, passionate, and somewhat independent. During her first weeks with Oracle and Anna, she questions the world around her, and her outlook on life and sense of purpose evolve. Following her training under Oracle and Anna (as well as others) Deloris is able to quickly kill several vampires, other monsters, and even demons with the Colt. When asked by William how she did it, Deloris explains she no longer wants to be the 'damsel in distress'. Physical Appearance Pending. Abilities As a human, Deloris possessed no supernatural abilities. However, she had many incredible skills, including being such an expert hunter, having been trained under Anna and Oracle. * Peak Human Physiology: After several months of training by Oracle and Anna, Deloris became a strong fighter, that can clash in battle with several opponents. Oracle and Anna trained Deloris, and after some time, she received excellent physical training. During her training and the fight, she showed excellent flexibility and coordination. ** Peak Human Agility: Deloris possessed peak-human agility, allowing her to perform incredible parkour feats. Skills and Talents * Expert Hunting Abilities: Having grown up around and trained under Oracle and Annabelle, Deloris possessed an expert level of hunting abilities. She was knowledgeable in the migration patterns and habits of animals along with supernatural creatures. She was able to use knowledge of how animals track their prey using scent by leaving a trail of blood to lure werewolves into a trap. * Acting Skills: Surprisingly, Deloris was a good enough actress to fool two demons. * Proficient Hand to Hand Combat Skills: Deloris possessed proficiently skilled in hand to hand combat, having been trained vigorously in close-quarters combat and martial arts, allowing her to fight even without her weapons if necessary. She was able to fight a vampire and a Succubus. * Expert Markswomanship: Deloris is exceptionally skilled in the use of firearms. She uses her rounds carefully and never misses a single shot. * Spell Casting: Having been taught by Oracle and Anna, Deloris is able to cast spells, despite not being a witch. She was able to trap a powerful demon using a spell to create a strong demon trap. She also was was able to cast at least a powerful binding spell strong enough to trap a Banshee. Relationships Deloris and Oracle Oracle is Deloris's adoptive father. The two share a deeply caring and loving bond. Oracle believed that Deloris being his adopted daughter has defined his purpose on Earth, and as a result he is extremely protective of her. Likewise, Deloris shows great concern for him when he appears to be unwell. Deloris and Anna Annabelle is Deloris's adoptive mother. Like she does with Oracle, Anna and Deloris share a deeply caring and loving bond. Anna sees Deloris as the daughter she never asked for, and as such, is extremely protective of her. Therefore, Deloris shows immense concern for Anna when she appears to be bothered. Trivia Pending.Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Deceased